This invention relates to a work implement, such as a loader bucket, having a cutting edge detachably mounted thereon. A conventional loader bucket normally comprises a cutting edge secured forwardly on a bottom wall thereof for performing various clean-up operations. In certain work applications, a plurality of laterally spaced adapters and hardened earthworking tips are mounted on the cutting edge for digging and the like earthworking operations.
The substantial loads imposed on he tips make it imperative that the cutting edge and adapters be firmly secured to the bucket to prevent dislodgement thereof. One of the problems encountered with such an arrangement is that the bolts, releasably attaching the cutting edge and adapters to the bucket, are exposed on an underside of the bucket. Thus, the exposed bolts are prone to wear and require periodic replacement.